


I Can't Stop Looking at You

by Slytherin_Divergent



Series: Cruise in the Night [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, M/M, Pool & Billiards, bowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: -Ancora non mi hai risposto.- Shigeru sobbalza proprio mentre tira la palla e quella finisce nei canali laterali. Il castano stringe i pugni, irritato.-Mi hai...- si volta di scatto e si blocca all'improvviso. Il biondo si è avvicinato e ora sono ad un palmo di distanza, più vicini di quanto non siano mai stati durante ogni litigata. Shigeru deglutisce. -Il tiro.-Kentarou fa scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. -Cosa?- domanda.Shigeru punta le sue iridi castane in quelle ambrate del compagno di squadra. Apre la bocca per parlare, ma non ha voce e deve deglutire due volte per non far seccare la gola. Si costringe a fare un passo indietro e mormora: -Mi hai fatto sbagliare il tiro.-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Cruise in the Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151378
Kudos: 2





	I Can't Stop Looking at You

Shigeru ha già avuto modo di vedere i lati nascosti del carattere di Kentarou, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato tanto competitivo giocare a biliardo con lui - perché si, su quella crociera c'è una dannatissima sala da giochi con tanto di biliardo, biliardino, bowling e laser game e Shigeru ha perso il conto del tempo che è trascorso dal momento in cui Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma e Kuroo si sono ritirati dentro quest'ultimo.  
Non sa nemmeno perché abbia insistito tanto per giocare a biliardo. Forse contava sul fatto che avendoci giocato spesso quand'era piccolo sarebbe riuscito a battere Kentarou e ad avere una scusa per prenderlo un po'in giro, invece mentre il biondo manda in buca l'ennesima palla si domanda nella vergogna se riuscirà mai a riprendere in mano un'asta da biliardo e giocare di nuovo.  
La dea della fortuna ha avuto pietà di lui, oppure Kentarou si è stancato di vincere facile, fattosta che sbaglia il settimo tiro di fila e la palla numero 9 non va in buca, ma ci finisce la biglia bianca. Shigeru sospira di sollievo e la recupera, sistemandola sul tavolo in modo tale da fare un lancio pulito. Tira indietro la stecca e colpisce la palla. Biglia numero nove in buca. Sente Kentarou imprecare sottovoce e si ritrova a sorridere - cosa che non dovrebbe fare vista l'enorme differenza di punteggio.  
-Non pensavo sapessi giocare tanto bene.- Shigeru manda in buca anche la palla numero 10 con un colpo secco e fluido. -Chi ti ha insegnato?-  
Kentarou non risponde subito. Rimane appoggiato al tavolo a fissare le biglie colorate che rotolano da una parte all'altra e si scontrano con piccomvbli tintinni mentre lui sorseggia i fondi dell'ennesima birra - la quarta, crede Shigeru, ma non ci è stato molto attento, anche perché è sicuro di essere arrivato alla terza mentre Kentarou accumulava punti su punti.  
La palla numero undici non va in buca ed è quando ci finisce la biglia bianca che il biondo sentenzia: -Ho imparato da solo.-  
E con un colpo secco manda la palla 11 in buca. Shigeru tira un sospiro e si appoggia al bancone, osservando l'altro mandare in buca tutte le altre biglie. Il fatto di aver perso non turba il castano quanto si aspettava. Aveva proposto di giocare sperando di poter prendere un po' in giro l'altro - nemmeno lui sa perché, in realtà - e invece ci ha fatto la figura dell'idiota.  
Kentarou appoggia l'asta sul tavolo e si volta a guardare Shigeru. -Perché mi hai chiesto di giocare se sei una schiappa?-  
Un brivido percorre la colonna vertebrale dell'altro, che sente dentro di sé montare la rabbia per quell'insulto velato che tuttavia si aspettava. Tira un profondo respiro e butta giù l'ultimo sorso dell'ultima bottiglia di birra che hanno. Ora ci sono sette tappi e sette birre vuote sparsi sui bordi del tavolo da biliardo.  
-Facciamo una partita a bowling?- Shigeru deve essersi svegliato con un sentimento sadomaso indosso, perché altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come voglia ancora sfidare Kentarou dopo esser stato letteralmente stracciato. Il biondo non commenta, ma si limita a seguirlo verso le piste da bowling.  
Il primo a lanciare è Shigeru e si sente pienamente soddisfatto quando sul tabellone compare prima la scritta STRIKE sotto al suo nome e poi quella SPIKE sotto a quello di Ketarou. Il solo fatto di aver tirato giù i birilli in una volta sola e non in due lo riempie d'orgoglio.  
Si rabbuia quando al turno dopo Kentarou fa uno strike e lo supera di punteggio.  
-Ancora non mi hai risposto.- Shigeru sobbalza proprio mentre tira la palla e quella finisce nei canali laterali. Il castano stringe i pugni, irritato.  
-Mi hai...- si volta di scatto e si blocca all'improvviso. Il biondo si è avvicinato e ora sono ad un palmo di distanza, più vicini di quanto non siano mai stati durante ogni litigata. Shigeru deglutisce. -Il tiro.-  
Kentarou fa scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. -Cosa?- domanda.  
Shigeru punta le sue iridi castane in quelle ambrate del compagno di squadra. Apre la bocca per parlare, ma non ha voce e deve deglutire due volte per non far seccare la gola. Si costringe a fare un passo indietro e mormora: -Mi hai fatto sbagliare il tiro.-  
-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.- risponde invece Kentarou. Shigeru vorrebbe fare il finto tonto. Oh, quanto lo vorrebbe, ma non può. Entrmabi sanno che lui sa alla perfezione di quale domanda sta parlando, eppure è più forte di lui.  
-Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.- stupido, si ripete. Stupido, stupido, stupido!  
Devono essere gli effetti delle quattro birre da otto gradi che si è scolato che iniziano a dare i loro effetti, perché altrimenti non avrebbe senso. Per un attimo giura di veder il mondo oscillare.  
-Mi stai prendendo per il culo?- a parte il tono scorbutico - ma quello è integrato nel pacchetto - Kentarou non sembra particolarmente arrabbiato. -Ti ho chiesto perché hai voluto giocare a biliardo se sei una schiappa.-  
Shigeru sospira mentalmente. -Oh, _quella_ domanda.-  
Certo, si dice, a quale altra domanda poteva riferirsi? A quando mi ha invitato a ficcarmi un palo su per il culo perché gli ho detto che sembrava troppo rozzo anche solo per saper come fosse fatto un tavolo da biliardo?  
Ora non sa veramente che pesci prendere. Ci prova a circomnavigare il compagno di squadra per afferrare una palla e poter tirare nel frattempo, ma Kentarou si sposta di lato e non lo fa passare. Anche quando lui prova a scattare, l'altro lo afferra per un polso e in un attimo si ritrova bloccato con le braccia stese in avanti poco sopra le spalle del biondo. -Rispondi.-  
Se Shigeru oggi si è svegliato sadomasochista, Kentarou è decisamente girato. Forse non gli piace giocare con le persone scarse, riflette. Come nella pallavolo.  
-Non...- il castano deglutisce. -Avevo solo voglia di giocare a biliardo.-  
-Bugiardo.-  
Shigeru strabuzza gli occhi. Non crede di aver capito bene. -Prego?-  
-Bugiardo.- ripete Kentarou. Oh, no. Aveva capito benissimo allora. Tira un profondo respiro.  
-Perché dovrei essere un bugiardo?- sente la stretta sui suoi polsi farsi ferrea e resiste all'impulso di stringere i pugni o di strattonare le braccia.  
Kentarou lo squadra e si domanda ogni secondo che passa come possa il ragazzo davanti a sé essere così deficiente. Per carità, sa benissimo in realtà che non è cretino come vuole far credere, ma dannazione, sembra che lo faccia apposta certe volte. Sempre a correre dietro a quel dannato Oikawa, non si è mai nemmeno accorto della sua presenza. Le uniche volte in cui gli parla lo fa solo per insultarlo. A pensarci gli viene solo voglia di scaraventarlo in mare, altro che abbracciarlo come pensava venendo in sala giochi. Forse aveva ragione a pendare di doversene andare. In fondo, che speranze potrebbe avere lui? Dannazione, dannazione, si ripete. Si sta incazzando. Non voleva incazzarsi, non proprio ora che è da solo con Shigeru. Dannazione.  
Non si è minimamente accorto di aver abbassato lo sguardo e aver serrato i pugni, ma il castano si. Anche lui ha serrato i pugni e ha piantato le unghie nei palmi, ma non dice nulla. Perché non dice nulla? Dovrebbe dirgli di certo qualcosa. Qualcosa di cattivo, probabilmente, perché ogni secondo che passa gli fanno sempre più male i polsi e oh, guarda. Ora non si sente più nemmeno le mani. Crede che gli si sia bloccata la circolazione sanguigna, perché sono diventate di un bianco cadaverico e al solo vederlo si sente male. Si, crede di starsi sentendo male. Dev'essere un attacco di panico. Non vuole perdere le mani. Come farebbe senza mani? Deve dire qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.  
Probabilmente è l'alcool a mandarlo in corto circuito. Il suo stomaco si sta rivoltando su se stesso. Ha l'immediato bisogno di mettersi a vomitare ora che ci pensa.  
Apre la bocca e cerca di dar senso ai suoi pensieri, ma parla prima di riuscir a ragionare. -Vomito.- gorgoglia.  
Kentarou alza la testa di scatto e nota in quel momento il pallore sul viso dell'altro - si accorge anche della stretta ferrea sui suoi polsi e si affretta a mollarli. Pessima mossa, dato che era l'unica cosa che ancora sorreggeva Shigeru.  
Il castano si piega in due e si porta un braccio alla bocca, con la bile ormai in gola. Kentarou è tanto gentile da afferrarlo al volo prima che cada di lato quanto stupido da premergli con il braccio che lo afferra sullo stomaco, quindi Shigeru si ritrova a buttar fuori l'alcool in eccesso sul pavimento della sala giochi. Non un gran bello spettacolo.  
Kentarou tira fuori un fazzoletto e glielo pianta sulla bocca prima che la situazione possa diventare peggiore ma soprattutto irreparabile. Trascina il compagno di squadra nel bagno della sala giochi e lo scaraventa in una delle cabine dei gabinetti, poi si avvicina per scostargli - in non sa ben quale momento di empatia - i capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
-Non avevi mai bevuto prima?- domanda Kentarou. Ah, perché, tu avevi già bevuto illegalmente?, si domanda il castano, buttando fuori una seconda ondata di bile.  
A farlo vomitare Shigeru ha più la sensazione che sia stata l'ansia nel vedere le sue mani sbiancare che l'alcool, ma si ritrova ad annuire, ancora scosso dai conati.  
Una volta tirato lo sciacquone, si sciacqua il viso con l'acqua gelida e si appoggia la largo e piatto lavandino ultramoderno con i gomiti sospirando.  
-Stai meglio?- eccolo, Kentarou è già tornato al tono scorbutico. Si avvicina e Shigeru capisce che non si riferisce al suo stomaco quando gli afferra delicatamente - delicatamente! - una mano e gli sfiora il polso. Sembra quasi che il castano si sia divertito a scarabocchiarci sopra con un pennarello nero o che abbia portato per troppo tempo un bracciale di ferro, perché entrambi i suoi polsi sono contornati da una fascia nera. Cazzo, riflette Kentarou, gli ha rotto i capillari con quella stretta.  
Porta entrambi i polsi sotto al rubinetto e glieli strofina delicatamente - Shigeru è semprs più sorpreso - con l'acqua fredda.  
-Grazie.- mormora.  
Decidono di darci mucchio con il bowling e mentre Kentarou spegne tutti i macchinari "illegalmente" accesi - fortuna per tutti che quel viaggio è pagato dall'associazione della crociera, capitanata dalla famiglia di Terushima - il castano con sapone e pezzi di scottex ripulisce il casino fatto a terra.  
-Comunque ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda.- Shigeru sobbalza a sentir Kentarou porre ancora quella domanda. Si volta e lo guarda.  
-Te l'ho detto. Avevo solo voglia di giocare a biliardo.- il castano sente nuovamente l'istinto masochista prendere il sopravvento. -Ti va di fare un'altra partita?-  
La seconda partita va decisamente meglio della precedente. Forse Kentarou è scosso o agitato da non si sa bene che cosa, forse i polsi di Shigeru si sono incrinati in una strana maniera e ora lui riesce a piegarli meglio per prendere la mira, non lo sa bene.  
Si piega in avanti per colpire la biglia bianca, ma quella finisce in buca, mancando completamente la palla numero sei. Shigeru sospira e si tira in piedi ed è proprio mentre lo fa che percepisce lo sguardo di Kentarou dove non dovrebbe essere - ovvero sul suo fondoschiena. Arrossisce e gli sventola una mano davanti al viso.  
-Puoi... Possiamo concentrarci sul gioco?- domanda con un filo di voce. Ha di nuovo la gola secca. Kentarou si riscuote e Shigeru stenta a crederci, perché il biondo sta _arrossendo_ eil motivo per cui arrossisce è _lui_. Dentro di sé non può che sentirsi soddisfatto, anche se non sa bene perché.  
Kentarou sbaglia il turno dopo e quello dopo ancora, quindi Shigeru si ritrova a mandar in buca le palle dalla sei alla nove. Si piega di nuovo in avanti per prendere la mira e questa volta inarca la schiena - si sente un gatto mentre lo fa. Sa che il biondo sta guardando lui e non la partita, è da quando lo ha beccato che continua a farlo e a distrarsi. Shigeru si è reso conto del fatto che non gli da fastidio, non gli importa se è lui che lo guarda. Dentro di sé si sente orgoglioso di esser riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione. Anche ora, mentre posiziona l'asta sul tavolo e si prepara a compiere la palla, sente il suo sguardo bruciare addosso.  
Kentarou lo sta letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi. Nella prima partita non faceva caso alle posizioni di lancio, era troppo occupato a vincere e stracciare quel castano irritante che lo aveva sfottuto dicendogli di non essere capace di giocare a biliardo. Ma ora, ora che non ha più la birra a distrarlo e nemmeno la concentrazione nel capire che tipo di stile di gioco utilizza Shigeru, ora lo può guardare e, cazzo, impreca mentalmente, quella posizione è la perfezione.  
Kentarou lo vede inarcare la schiena, lo stronzo, lo fa apposta a mettersi quasi a novanta. Lo ha beccato prima a fissarlo e lui e la sua dannata ossessione per Oikawa probabilmente lo perseguiteranno a vita. Si mettono in mostra come due fotomodelle davanti ad una telecamera.  
Shigeru colpisce la biglia e la palla dieci va in buca. Si sta alzando quando due mani forti lo afferrano per il colletto della camicia e lo spingono in avanti, questa volta più in basso, fino a farlo sbattere sul tavolo. Tutte le biglie si muovo e due cadono nelle buche. Kentarou gli afferra gli avambracci e glieli porta dietro la schiena, bloccandoli con una sola mano, poi lo costringe a fare due passi avanti e Shigeru sente l'inguine sbattere contro il bordo del tavolo. Deglutisce e volta la testa di lato per guardare il biondo con la coda dell'occhio.  
Kentarou si allunga verso il suo orecchio e gli prende il viso con la mano libera per fargli alzare il viso e scoprirgli il collo immacolato. Rinfhia sottovoce e con le labbra che gli sfiorano l'orecchio. -Lo fai apposta?-  
Shigeru rabbrividisce e un piccolo sogghigno si forma sul suo viso. -Cosa sto facendo apposta?-  
Il biondo non è in vena di battute, si rende ben presto conto quando lo spinge ancora di più contro al tavolo.  
-Li stai facendo apposta.- è più un'affermazione che una domanda. Il castano si impone contegno e di non ridacchiare.  
-Può essere.- ribatte divertito. Kentarou è tutt'altro che divertito. Averlo lì e sapere di non poterlo toccare lo manda in bestia. Quel dannato va dietro ad Oikawa, non a lui.  
-Potrei stare a sbatterti qui fino all'alba.- ringhia al suo orecchio. Un brivido d'eccitazione percorre la spina dorsale del castano.  
-Beh, fallo. Provaci.- mormora e se ne pente subito. Sta inziando a pensare di aver appena detto una cazzata e no, non vuole che finisca così. Vuole andare con calma, perché sa di aver parecchie possibilità con il biondo: si vede lontano un miglio che è cotto di lui, ma non vuole che incominci tutto così, come non vuole una storia romantica e sdolcinata da film Disney.  
Kentarou è una statua di sale per i primi tre secondi e poi sta proprio per cedere ed assecondare quella proposta quando la porta della sala del laser game viene aperta e lui si allontana con un balzo da due metri. Anche Shigeru scatta in piedi.  
Kuroo e Kenma escono fuori madidi di sudore e con il fiatone.  
-Ti odio.- borbotta Kenma, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. -Non lo farò mai più.-  
-Avanti, gattino.- Tetsurou gli tira una piccola schicchera sul braccio. -Hai solo corso un po'.-  
-Mi hai fatto fare venti volte il giro del labirinto di corsa solo perché abbiamo perso!- Kenma è irritato e si vede lontano un miglio. Alza la testa e stringe le labbra nonappena vede Shigeru e Kentarou. Si affretta a recuperare il suo contegno. -Ciao.-  
Tetsurou si volta verso di loro e li saluta con una mano, poi prende il biondo per mano e lo trascina verso l'uscita. -Forza, gattino. È ora del bagnetto.-  
Shigeru guarda ora loro, ora la pprta del laser game che si va pian piano a chiudere. -Bokuto e Akaashi?- domanda.  
Kuroo si ferma e un piccolo sogghigno beffardo va a formarsi sul suo viso. -Credo sia meglio che tu non vada a cercarli. Si stanno prendendo parecchio spazio personale.-  
I due giocatori del Nekoma spariscono oltre la porta e Shigeru e Kentarou si affrettano s seguirli fuori dalla sala giochi dopo essersi scambiati un'occhiata d'intesa. Nessuno dei due vuole essere nei paraggi quando incomincerà.  
Camminano in silenzio fino alla loro cabina e stanno per entrare quando Kentarou appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Shigeru e lo blocca. Si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli mordicchia il lobo, mormorando sottovoce. -Non abbiamo ancora finito quel discorso.-  
Shigeru sorride. -Sono certo che una volta tornati a casa potremmo parlarne quando vorremo.-  
Gli scocca un'occhiata divertita ed entra nella cabina liberandosi dalla presa del biondo. Kentarou rimane immobile per parecchi secondi e mentre apre di nuovo la porta scuotendo la testa è sempre più convinto di essere innamorato di uno stronzo idiota. Uno stronzo idiota che però, ora sa, essere innamorato di lui.


End file.
